Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute Want to be Together Wi
by RavenDark
Summary: Tasuki loves Chichiri, but does our blue haired monk feel the same? And what will bring the two together?


Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute; Want to be Together With You  
  
Disclaimer:HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICHIRI!!!!! This goes to our fav monk. Uhhh  
  
lets see, light angst, sap (egads ton of the stuff ^^;). This is my first song fic (so we all know it's not that good) and the song is from Sailor Moon. I don't own anything in FY. Enjoy minna.  
  
  
  
Anata to deatte kara Ever since I first met you  
  
Mune no oku de hikatteru I've been shining in my heart  
  
Itoshisa ga setsunakute My love causes so much sorrow  
  
Shizuka ni hitomi wo tojita I broke off my glance so quietly  
  
(Scene begins with Tasuki staring at the setting sun from his spot on the window. In the background Miaka and the others are discussing about the getting Tamahome back. His eyes wonder to the blue haired monk that had scared the hell out of him when he first stepped into Konan. For a moment Chichiri stops talking to Mitsukake and glances at Tasuki. Their eyes locked, but Tasuki quickly turned away, a blush working onto his face.)  
  
Nan de mo nai shigusa mo Your insignificant gestures  
  
Goku futsuu no kotoba mo And your ordinary words  
  
Omoidasu sono tabi Every time I think of them  
  
Namida ga desou ni naru I feel like I'm going to cry  
  
(Tasuki is leaning against a rock near the entrance to the shinzaho of Genbu no Miko. Tears are running freely down his face as Nuriko is buried in the snow. Chichiri is calmly piling the snow on their dead friend. the mask he always wears is discarded on the frozen tundra. Tasuki listens to his words, as if Chichiri was reciting a spell. *How the fuck can be so damn calm?!* Tasuki rubs the tears from his eyes, standing and going to wait by the iron doors. He sees Chichiri pick up his mask and place it back onto his face. The ever so happy smile present, hiding the scar but also the pain.)  
  
Koi wa Lonely Lonely heart Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
Hitoribotchi yo I'm just all alone now  
  
Lonely Lonely heart Lonely lonely heart  
  
Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte All the joy and pain I feel, I'm  
  
always  
  
Watashi dake no yume no naka Dreaming it by myself  
  
Koi wa Lonely Lonely heart Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka But I know that someday it will come  
  
Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara While I'm being held in your  
  
strong arms  
  
Watashi-tachi ni naritakute... Wanting to be together with you...  
  
  
  
(Tasuki stares out of his window from his room at the bandit's home at Mt. Leikaku. Suzaku had been called, Miaka and Tamahome were together,  
  
hopefully, and Nakago was defeated. Sighing to himself, Tasuki got up and went to his bed. Opening the draw he pulls out a necklace of beads. Chichiri had given them to him when they parted ways. Saying it was a momentum of their friendship as to not forget each other. In return, Tasuki had given Chichiri one of his own earrings so the monk would remember to visit. Clutching the bead necklace to his chest, Tasuki falls on the bed, tears running down his face. With a heavy heart Tasuki drifts in a never- ending dream. Chichiri is with him, loving him and never leaving him. But the dream quickly turns to a nightmare as Chichiri pushes him away, disgust clearly on his beautiful face. The dream Chichiri yells out at Tasuki, the bitterness of his words cutting him like knives. Tasuki wakes up, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. Choking on a sob, he lets himself drop on the bed once more, body shivering from compressed sobs. Sunlight pours over his bare chest, but  
  
does nothing to ease the pain in his heart. Exhausted he falls into another bout of dreams, ones where they are ordinary people, no ties to the world or their duty, but to be with each other.)  
  
  
  
Anata no sugu chikaku de Right at your side, I'm standing there  
  
Zutto watashi matteru no I'm always waiting for you  
  
Kidzuite wa kurenakute But you don't return my advances  
  
Nan do mo gakkari shita wa I've been disappointed so many times  
  
(Tasuki looks at his traveling partner. Chichiri is meditating by a lake. The wind blows the tall lush grass making the scenery seem like a fantasy. Another time Tasuki is sitting with Chichiri fishing. As always, they don't catch anything. Tasuki is trying to get Chichiri into some light-hearted chats, ruffling his blue hair and swinging him around. Anything that would make contact with the older man, but still make it innocent enough so that Chichiri wouldn't be scared off. Nighttime, Tasuki is watching Chichiri sleep from the top of a cherry tree. The pink petals fall as the wind blows them into the air once more, before descending onto the ground around Chichiri. The flower petals surround Chichiri's sleeping form; the dieing coals lighting his face, casting him in a heavenly glow. Tasuki feels his heart ach, remember how many times he's tried to get Chichiri to notice him,  
  
but always changes his mind at the last moment.)  
  
Dare ka wo suki ni naru to Then I fall in love with someone  
  
Naze konna ni kurushii no Why does it cause me so much pain  
  
Watashi dake hitori ga All alone, by myself  
  
Kaze wo hiita mitai ni It's like I've fallen sick  
  
(Tasuki is laughing at the way Tamahome cowers when Taiitskun appeared in front of everybody again. A new evil is disturbing the balance. All at once blast are everywhere, dust clouds everyone's vision. Tasuki squints into the dust-cloud, trying to see what's going on. He hears Miaka scream as an explosion goes off to close to her. Tasuki pivots over to her, hand out stretched, able to hold onto her. In an instant, water is around them and he is pulling her to shore. Looking closely, Tasuki notices that her lips are turning blue. For some reason, thoughts of Chichiri fill his mind, wishing it were Chichiri in his arms. Mentally scolding himself, Tasuki lowers his lips onto Miaka's, breathing into her. She coughs and he places his hand on her cheek. A sharp pain runs through his body. * I wonder what Chichiri's lips feel like? * Tasuki thinks to himself before he feels a soft and warm hand on his cold and wet one. Looking up, a smiling face breaks his concentration, his face being so close to the one that he loves, startles him and Tasuki reels back in surprise.  
  
  
  
Ima wa Baby Baby love And now it's baby baby love  
  
Douzo onegai Please, I beg of you  
  
Baby Baby love Baby baby love  
  
Samishisa ni makesou na sono toki wa When I feel I going to lose to this  
  
loneliness  
  
Tekagami wo nozokasete I have to look into my hand mirror  
  
Ima wa Baby Baby love And now it's baby baby love  
  
Naita yoru mo itsu no hi ni ka Seems like every day I'm crying  
  
through the night  
  
Mukashi wo natsukashinde waraiaeru I long for the past, smiling to  
  
myself  
  
Watashi-tachi ni naritakute... Wanting to be together with you...  
  
(Tasuki didn't know why he did it. Miaka was crying. He had brought her to the bar to try to forget her worries and maybe he could too. She was drunk, and venerable. A smiling face, with blue hair flashed through his mind. Once, just once he wanted to be loved, love someone. The pain was eating at him. He couldn't stand to see the same thing happen to Miaka. Taka was hurting her, right? He could make her happy; they could make each other happy. He just wanted someone to take away the loneliness, take away the pain. If so then why was it hurting him so to do this? Again Chichiri's face flashed through his mind. Gomen nasai, Chichiri. Ai shiteru.  
  
Dare mo shiranai Nobody knows about these  
  
Secret tears Secret tears  
  
Nugueru hito wa The one to wipe them away is  
  
Only Only  
  
Watashi yori Not just myself  
  
Watashi-tachi ni naritakute... Wanting to be together with you...  
  
(Tenkou's gone; the miko's world is once again safe. The other Seishi have finally been reborn. But for one lone Suzaku seishi, the battle is not over. Tasuki is waiting for Chichiri to return from his traveling. Earlier, he had sent a message urging Chichiri to visit him. The message had read: Chichiri, Ai shiteru. Please come see me by the lake. Tasuki. The sun had set over an hour ago and along with it, Tasuki's hopes and dreams. The wind howled in his face. Rain pelted him as he carried himself back to Mt. Rekaiku. With a heavy heart, he flung himself onto his bed, letting the tears pour out. Tasuki didn't even notice the creak of the door opening and the soaked figure standing in the doorway.)  
  
Koi wa Lonely Lonely heart Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
Hitoribotchi yo I'm just all alone now  
  
Lonely Lonely heart Lonely lonely heart  
  
Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte All the joy and pain I feel, I'm  
  
always  
  
Watashi dake no yume no naka Dreaming it by myself  
  
Koi wa Lonely lonely heart Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka But I know that someday it will come  
  
Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara While I'm being held in your  
  
strong arms  
  
Watashi-tachi ni naritakute... Wanting to be together with you...  
  
(Chichiri walked quietly into Tasuki's room, as so not to disturb the  
  
distraught bandit. When he received the message from the young bandit he was slightly puzzled but shrugged it off. When he was done reading the letter Chichiri's eye had widened and mouth was hanging open. His dream had come true after all. His love for Tasuki had bloomed during their adventures with their friends and time alone in this world. He never dare speak to anyone about it thinking they would shun him, or Suzaku forbid, have Tasuki hated him for eternity. Turning back to the young bandit, he thanked him for the letter and disappeared inside his kesa. Unfortunately when Chichiri reached the lake the sun had set, and the rain was pelting everything. Hurrying, Chichiri made it to Mt. Leikaku allowed entry. Kouji was the first to greet him, hugging him even though he was drenched to the bone. The first thing that came out of his mouth was Tasuki's name.  
  
Grinning, Kouji lead him to 'the boss's room' and left proclaiming he had some urgent business to attend to. Nervous all of a sudden Chichiri carefully opened the door, peaking inside. There on the bed, Tasuki was crying his eyes out.  
  
Chichiri felt his heart constrict at the sight. Each sob a stab of guilt hacking at his heart. No longer able to stand the sight of the one he loves in such grief, Chichiri made his way over to the bed.  
  
Tasuki froze when he felt arms circle his waist. A warm body pressed  
  
against his from behind, and a warm breathe on the back of his neck. Turning slowly, Tasuki is staring into Chichiri's unmasked face. The hand leaves his waist and cups his face. Chichiri is smiling at him, his bangs wet and covering his scar. Tasuki blushed at how close their bodies were. Chichiri smiled at seeing the bandit's face heat up. Chichiri places his face next to Tasuki's eye zoning in on parted lips.  
  
"Ai shiteru Tasuki-chan." Chichiri whispered before leaning the rest of the way kissing Tasuki. The kiss was light and sweet, only their lips touching. Tasuki shook himself out of his shocked state and  
  
opening his mouth allowing Chichiri to slip his tongue in. Tasuki moaned into the kiss, his own tongue winding against Chichiri's.  
  
Parting, Chichiri planted kisses along Tasuki's neck and face, whispering apologizes to his young lover. Tasuki couldn't help but smile at his lover.  
  
"Ai shiteru Chiri-chan. Zutto."  
  
The sunlight streaks into the bedroom casting its rays on the two entwined couple on the bed. Chichiri is running his fingers through Tasuki's fiery hair. Tasuki mumbles something under his breath and snuggles up to Chichiri, throwing his arm around Chichiri's waist. Chichiri smiled at his lover and moves around so Tasuki is lying on top of him. Closing his eye, Chichiri doesn't see Tasuki open his. Tasuki sighs and kisses Chichiri on the cheek. Lowering his head, Tasuki falls back to sleep, content with the way things are.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
RD: Phew! Got that done. So, just how bad was it?  
  
Chichiri: Dose that mean I was on top no do?  
  
RD: Yup, sure were.  
  
Chichiri: DAAA! I like it no da.  
  
RD & Tasuki sweat drop. ^^;  
  
Tasuki: I don't mind as long as I'm with Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri glomp's onto Tasuki and the two begin a heavy make-out session. RD looks at what's going on.  
  
RD: o.O OI! Can't u save that till...oh never mind. *Pouts cuz she's being ignored. Chichiri is groping Tasuki and lifts the top to GGX coffin. The two fall in and shut it*  
  
RD: ^w^;;; umm can I stay over someone's place for the night.... I think they want to celebrate on their own. *Makes sure cameras are on for good footage of them. * I'll provide the entertainment. 


End file.
